


Wise

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray’s turtle is very wise





	Wise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Anything Drabble prompt: Wise

When Dief was a pup his mother told him not to eat a turtle because they were the wisest animals in the forest.

Years later, he stared at Golden Ray’s turtle in his glass den and thought that it didn’t look very wise. If anything it looked like a rock with legs.

Golden Ray was caring for Dief while Beta Benton was in Canada. He had tried to tell Beta Benton that he didn’t need someone to care for him, but Beta Benton insisted.

He would never admit it, but he liked Golden Ray caring for him. Golden Ray’s combing through his fur made his tail wag.

Now, he curled up in Golden Ray’s chair and buried his nose in The Poncho. The Poncho smelled sweet like Golden Ray.

‘Hey! No eating Terry,’ Golden Ray exclaimed as he picked up Terry the turtle and sat him on his couch. 

‘There you go, buddy. Be good while I clean out your tank,’ Golden Ray said to Terry.

Dief jumped off the chair and walked over to the couch. He sniffed at Terry and stared at him. Terry blinked at him and stretched its neck.

‘Me Dief.’

Terry blinked. If turtles were wise than Dief would give up doughnuts. 

‘Be me friend?’

Terry nodded and Dief nodded back.

After a while, Golden Ray came out of Bathroom and picked up Terry. He twirled Terry around and Terry’s legs wiggled.

‘Time for dinner,’ Golden Ray said.

He sat Terry down on Coffee Table and went to Kitchen. He came back with lettuce and sat it in front of Terry. Terry pulled his head into his shell.

‘Come on. Time to eat. No treats til you eat,’ Golden Ray said.

Terry stretched his neck out of his shell. His eyes became large and watery and he made a sad noise. 

‘Okay. Okay. One treat, then you eat. Come on, Dief time for dinner.’

Dief went to Kitchen and stared at his bowl. Golden Ray filled it with dog food. Dief looked down at it and back up at Golden Ray. He wanted a treat.

He looked up at Ray and made his eyes large and watery like Terry’s. He whimpered like a pup.

‘What is this, gang up on Ray day? Fine one treat and no telling Fraser.’

Dief grinned as he chomped down on his treat, maybe turtles were wise after all.


End file.
